


What it Means to Be Pack

by SummerRoses0612



Series: Prompts/Pairings [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon Divergence - No Kanima, Come as Lube, DO NOT COPY, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Derek Hale is Good at Feelings, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fingering, Good Derek Hale, Good Guy Derek Hale, Hand Jobs, Human Danny Mahealani, Human Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey Feels, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sixsome-M/M/M/M/M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles being Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Top Jackson Whittemore, Top Vernon Boyd, Versatile Jackson Whittemore, Versatile Vernon Boyd, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, Werewolf Vernon Boyd, briefly, do not copy to another site, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: When Derek gets the Alpha Spark, he goes about pack relations in a way nobody expected of him.OrThe one where the whole pack is in a polyamorous relationship.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Danny Mahealani, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore/Isaac Lahey/Vernon Boyd, Vernon Boyd/Derek Hale
Series: Prompts/Pairings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	What it Means to Be Pack

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Teen Wolf or anything affiliated.
> 
> Warning- This story contains: Sex (read the tags), Poly relationship, and underaged sex
> 
> Do not read if any of this is triggering to you. This is a prompt from Ryan, lets hope I get it right?

Sweat was beading on his brow, limbs shaking with exhaustion and pleasure fighting to keep his position as Derek pounded him from behind. The wolf had been fucking him for hours now, having come through the window with some bullshit excuse only to have him on his knees five minutes later. At this point, the only thing between his sensitive walls and Derek's cock was the remnants of the last load that the werewolf had pumped into him. 

"Come on, Stiles, come for me." Derek coaxed, leaning over his back to whisper in his ear.

Stiles just started shaking his head back and forth frantically, sobbing at the thought of coming again after the other four times the wolf had already made him come. 

"You can do it, sweetheart. Just one more time then I'll knot you." The wolf bartered, barely even winded while Stiles was a mess. 

A layer of sweat coating his entire body, arms and legs shaking in overstimulation, sobbing and covered in his own come.

"It's too much." Stiles wailed in between hiccuping sobs and shuddered breathing.

"I'm not going to stop until I've knotted you and I'm not knotting you until you come again, you do the math." Derek mocked cruelty, already jerking Stiles off and only going harder when Stiles started begging for him to stop. 

The agony in his lower stomach from overstimulation and the pulsing ache of his hole was all too much, pain and pleasure mixing to create a dry orgasm so hard that Stiles almost passed out. He clenched so tightly on Derek's dick that he couldn't even keep thrusting and managed to instantly milk an orgasm from the wolf. Derek's knot popped almost instantly, bringing another wave of excruciating pleasure and turning the boy's whines to yells. 

A howl and a high-pitched scream mixing but going unnoticed in the empty neighborhood. 

Later, when Stiles had gained enough brain power to remember what he was supposed to be doing that day just hit Derek's chest. The wolf had taken them from doggy style to Stiles resting on his chest, hiding his face in his neck, His knot still hadn't gone down, Stiles' sore hole stretching to accommodate the baseball-sized bulb of pulsing flesh as it pumped him full of come. 

"What I was trying to say," The irate teen started with a pointed glare, purposefully ignoring the seductive chuckle. "Was that I had something important I wanted to talk to you about." 

"What is it, Stiles?" Derek asked, trying to act aloof but the soft look in his eyes and the gentle hands stroking Stiles' back gave him away. 

"I was wondering why doesn't the whole pack just be together?" The human asked, effectively shocking Derek.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that you are with all of them in some capacity anyways; You sleep with Danny whenever he had time which surprisingly isn't that often, Jackson when he's a douche and obviously needs the stress relief, Isaac when he wants comfort, Boyd when you're in the mood to bottom, and me whenever else because I'm closest to you locationally and looking for a good time rather than for you to be the big strong Alpha." The human continues, skillfully ignoring the continued shock on the werewolf's face and continuing on. "You know that Jackson and Danny have that side thing going on and Boyd and Isaac have their thing. I also occasionally sleep with Boyd and Jackson, I mean honestly, the only thing that would change is the chance of an orgy and that it would be a rule to keep it within the pack sex-wise." 

"You've already talked to everyone else, haven't you?" Derek realized, thinking back to the hopeful looks on everyone's face at the last pack meeting. 

"Yup, everyone wants my plan but we won't do anything new without you." Stiles said, putting his chin on his crossed forearms to look Derek in the eye, ruining the effect by moaning when the movement tugged on the place where they were tied. 

"And you waited until you got me in a situation that I couldn't leave to talk to me about it." 

"Absolutely, the rest of the pack voted me to bring it up to you." 

Derek just started chuckling, laughing when Stiles pouted at him. 

"I was going to ask if everyone wanted to be in a relationship but I didn't because I had no idea how to broach it."

Stiles just smiles, kissing the werewolf gently before said wolf took over and it got rough; affection, lust, love, and happiness clear in the way Derek kissed him and he happily returned it.

When Derek finally released his lips the human just went back to hiding in the crock of his neck, waiting for the knot to go down so he could finally plan an orgy.

******What it Means to Be Pack******

It was a Saturday morning, everyone sitting together on the couches in the loft as they watched Derek cook breakfast.

"And you're all sure that this is what you want?" The Alpha checked, only giving them their food after he got an answer out of them all. 

It only took a couple of minutes for everyone to be done with their food, everyone but Stiles looking around the table awkwardly. 

"Oh my god" The whiskey-eyed teen just said exasperated, going to Boyd and straddling him and kissing him roughly. 

The pack just watched on, all getting hard at the contrast of Stiles' pale skin to Boyd and the passionate way they battled with their tongues. They only moved into action when Stiles let out a whine at something particularly clever the other were had done with his tongue, finally getting him to go pliant, putting all his weight on the other teen, and just moving his lips. 

Danny and Jackson walked over to the kissing pair, guiding them to the huge bed Derek had in the bedroom and then joining them. Isaac and Derek just followed behind, watching as they situated Danny and Stiles in the middle. The pair in the middle started kissing, helping Jackson and Boyd remove their clothing and then focussing solely on each other. They both moaned when they each suddenly had a finger in them, Boyd having found the lube and was stretching them both at the same time. 

Stiles pulled back from the kiss with a whine when a gentle hand pulled his hair. Jackson looked at him for permission, making his intention very clear. Getting an enthusiastic nod the jock moved, pulling Stiles' head back as far as it would go from his hold in his hair before kneeling over the other teen and feeding him his cock. Boyd put another finger in the pair in the middle of the bed, Danny and Stiles both grabbing each other's hands with crushing force to ride out the overwhelming pleasure as he pinpointed both their prostates.

Derek and Isaac had gotten undressed as well, making out as Derek took more care than Boyd was to stretch Isaac out. When everyone who was going to bottom was finally stretched the Alpha guided Isaac to go next to Stiles and Danny, who released the other's hand to each take one of Isaac's. Danny groaned in disappointment as Boyd took away his fingers and Stiles mewled around Jackson's cock as the Beta rubbed intensely at his prostate one more time before releasing him as well. 

Stiles' seeing another roadblock just rolled his eyes.

"I want Boyd!" He called, raising his free hand like a first grader and instantly breaking the tension. 

"Jackson" Isaac called with a wink, more settled now that he was between Danny and Stiles. 

"I guess I'll take Derek.." Danny said with a hastily pasted-on look of disappointment, laughing when Derek got between his legs and growled playfully in his face.

"Wait! I have a great idea!" Stiles shouted, pulling up his legs and tangling his other with Isaac, opening the both of them up once Danny copied him.

Jackson groaned under his breath from his place between Isaac's legs, Boyd growling and Derek just shaking his head, having seen Stiles pull something similar before. 

Boyd entered Stiles first, brutally shoving his large cock in all at once, groaning at the tight heat and the loud whine it tore out of the human's chest. 

Jackson went carefully, holding Isaac's hip because his hands were already full and slowly pushing himself in. 

Derek was a combination of the two, going carefully at first before shoving the rest in once Danny gave him a nod. They all went at their own paces; Stiles mewling and wailing under the heavy thrusts of the strongest Beta Derek had giving it his all. Danny groaning and grunting as the Alpha's thick but averagely lengthed cock, his sounds joining in the orchestra with Isaac, who was whining and moaning under the direct yet gentle thrust Jackson was using. 

They continued for what felt like hours, the tempo of Stiles and Boyd making them the first to finish.

"Do you want me to knot you?" Boyd asked over his grunting.

"Yes, please please please!" Stiles begged, half out of his mind with need and getting a strained chuckle from Jackson and Derek.

Boyd never slowed but did smoothen out the rough edge his thrusts had had beforehand, gently holding up Stiles' legs and petting his hip bones comfortingly with his thumbs as he tenderly helped the human through the discomfort knotting always brought him. Once he was sure that the knot wasn't going to move he bent down and kissed Stiles, effecting a deep, grinding thrust until they both got off. Isaac would have had a broken hand if he wasn't a werewolf with the force Stiles' whole body clenched when he came, everyone watching the pair in their ecstasy. 

"I want you to knot me too, Alpha." Danny leaned up to say seductively in Derek's ear, instantly making him pop and knot and the wolf to start coming. "I've still got it-" He started with a chuckle, breaking off into a groan when Derek reached between them and only took two strokes to bring him off as well. 

"Do you want it?" Jackson asked Isaac gently over his growls while the others were preoccupied, the golden-eyed Beta just nodding resolutely.

Stiles and Boyd had moved over onto their sides, watching the pair in the middle. Stiles, who never once let go of Isaac's hand, just squeezed his hand in comfort. Isaac had told him that he'd never been knotted before and Danny, who had also just finished and been moved onto his side did the same to the golden-eyed Beta's other hand. 

Boyds was petting Stiles' hips and belly, knowing that it helped him adjust when he was stuffed full and only being pumped fuller. Stiles squeezed Boyd's arm around his waist with his freehand in gratitude before focusing his attention back onto Isaac, glad that the black beta had remembered that he didn't like his pain drained. Danny, on the other hand, completely fine with getting his pain drained just hummed in contentment as he traced the black lines going up Derek's forearm. 

When Jackson came, he came silently. He made sure that Isaac had come so that he was relaxed before pushing in as deep as he could when he was on a hair-trigger then came, not letting the knot even barely catch on the boy's hole. He just pet the other Beta's thighs from where they were wrapped around his waist as he cried out in discomfort, getting cuddled on all sides from Stiles and Danny both. They held him through it, a pile of bodies as they rested. 

They talked, all tied together, laughing and discussing everything and nothing. 

They were pack, they may have been unconventional but, despite everything else it worked.

* * *

_Let me know how I did in the comments? Kudos, comments, constructive criticism, and prompts/pairings are always welcome. -Rose_


End file.
